Seashells by the Seashore
by RoyO'Growlahan
Summary: Private awakens on an Island he doesn't know how he got there or why he's there. Yet is all of this real or not.You must read to find out!


There I was, walking down the shore of this strange island. I didn't know how I got here or why I'm here, but one thing I remember is waking up on this island, early morning.

I look to the sky, clear blue skies and a bright orange sun, nothing to worry about. Yet, for me there was stuff to worry about like: "How am I going to get home?" I ask myself I worried; I've been traveling ever since I woke up. "What would Skipper and the rest do, right ay about now?"

Skipper might tell Kowalski to build a raft while Rico would get (puke) the items out. I'd simply help anyway I can. I laughed at the thought, a joyful laugh at that. Truly, they were important to me, next to Uncle Nigel that is.

Suddenly I see something sparkly, underneath the sand. It was near the shore. "Ooh what's that?" I run to the spot, drop to my knees and start to dig. Scooping up sand after sand until, I found it. It was a lovely seashell, having an orangey-brownish color and triangular shape.

"I think I've seen this shell before." I inspect it further until I finally remember. "Kowalski told me about it sometime ago. "Its name was, Conussss uhh something. I just don't remember." I complain, I just couldn't remember its name.

"Well no matter, you're still very pretty." I was talking to a seashell, that might seem crazy, but what else was there to talk to. I didn't have my lovely Lunacorn to comfort nor my friends.

I take another deep breath in, and wonder where next to go on this island. Finally an idea comes to mind; maybe I could explore the abandoned cave, on the island. I whirl around and look to the entrance of the cave.

It was so menacing from what I could see. Old dirty vines covered the entrance and to top it off I've been hearing strange noises ever since I saw that cave. For such a beautiful island on the outside, that cave felt so out of place.

I was frightened at the idea of going in there by myself, but another urge told me to enter. Yet again, I wondered, what would Skipper do? He'd probably face it without a single inch of fear. Well, I wasn't Skipper, I was Private: The lovable penguin with a heart of gold.

My determination got the best of me. So there I was standing in front of the entrance, still thinking there was time to turn back. "No, I'm not turning back now." I block the thought, take a big gulp of air and enter the cave.

The cave was very dark; I could barely see what's in front of me. I couldn't even see my own flippers and they were right in front of my face! So I walked and walked through path after path, but it felt like it never was going to end. After, what seemed like forever, I finally saw some light; it pierced right through the darkness of the cave. Out of excitement, I run to the light, it gave me such a relief to finally see light in all of this darkness.

When I reached the room it was amazing. Unlike the rest of the cave, smooth rocks layered the walls. Even though it was dead end it didn't matter, the room was relaxing. I fall to the floor out of exhaustion; my legs were exhausted from the walk. I stared off into the ceiling and I could see sunlight seeping through the rock. That must've been the light I've seen. As I continued to rest I listened to my surroundings, when I did I made an amazing discovery.

I could hear the sea. Its wish-wash sound and even the seagulls that flew across it, made there chip-chirp sounds. I must've have been near the sun, well it was absolutely relaxing. "Wow this place is wonderful." I admired the place; I've never felt this relaxed in my entire life.

I look to the rocks covering the wall, it seemed so blank. "This wall needs something but what?" It felt something was missing from it but what?

I see a piece of chalk absently laying there. I didn't know where it came from but it sure was odd. Suddenly my eyes widen from excitement. I knew exactly what to draw! I grab hold of the white chalk and began to draw.

Curves, shapes, those all came to mind as I drew. I was drawing not just from happiness but from heart also.

"Finished!" I back away from the wonderful masterpiece, and admire its beauty. It was absolutely beautiful, I put so much effort into this picture, it seemed unbelievable.

I feel a yawn coming, so I raise my flipper to my beak to block it. I let out a load yawn at that. I blink twice and notice I was starting to get really tired. Ever since I woke up I've been busy, I never got some time to rest. "Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." I lay my head against the ground of gravel. Even though it was rather uncomfortable it was better then nothing.

I look at the chalk drawing on the wall, yet again admiring its beauty. A heartfelt smile forms on my face before my eyes give way and I fall into sleep.

I awake in my bed to the sound of snoring and groaning. I was back home, in the HQ. Everything beforehand was a dream, I was sleeping. "It felt so real though." I murmur, the dream felt so real. I feel something underneath my pillow and it couldn't be my Lunacorn. I lift my pillow and to my surprise there was the shell from dream.

Now a question came to me. Was that dream of mine real or not? I was to tired to think about it so I decide to think about this later. I yawn before falling back asleep.


End file.
